Puppy Love
by Lady Dudley
Summary: In which Clifford turns their home into a half-way house and Eric falls in love.


**A/N: Hansprinsessa gave me another idea for a Clifford story, although it didn't turn out _quite_ how we discussed. Hope y'all enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Puppy Love**_

At first, Eric hadn't really noticed the animals Clifford had started to bring home with him, mostly because none of them had stayed very long.

The cat had found a home with Sookie who still missed Tina; Arlene's kids had loved the rabbits and Ginger had taken the guinea pig. Even the ducklings that had somehow imprinted on Clifford had all found homes for themselves.

Then Douglas had appeared.

Douglas, the Dachshund with delusions of grandeur and a tendency to bite Eric's ankles whenever he got the chance.

Funnily enough, no one seemed to want him; not even Clifford who'd brought him home one evening and then tried to lose him ever since.

The worst part in Eric's mind, however, came when he gave him as a 'gift' to Bill who _loved_ him.

Douglas was supposed to have been just as much of a pain with Bill as he was everywhere else, but for some reason he and Bill had clicked (although, in hindsight, Eric decided they actually had a lot in common).

Now the stupid dog went everywhere Bill did (and still attacked Eric every chance he got) and he was spoiled _rotten_.

Even Pam's treatment of Clifford was tame by comparison.

But the worst was yet to come and it came in the form of Peaches the honey-toned Cocker Spaniel.

She was the worst because when he first saw her shivering in the cold, he hadn't been able to keep driving passed. She was the worst because she followed Eric everywhere and would sleep by his feet or next to his coffin. She was the worst because she was just the right size for him to carry snuggled up against his chest. She was the worst because she and Clifford got along like a house on fire.

But, mostly, she was the worst because he loved her, which was why he was currently trying to find somewhere to hide her from Pam.

"Eric, have you seen Peaches?" Pam called from downstairs.

"Why would I have seen her?" he retorted, carefully placing Peaches in the back of his wardrobe. He held a finger to his lips as he stood up and started to close the wardrobe doors.

He was so intent on his task that he missed Pam appear in the doorway. "Gee, I don't know Eric," she drawled sarcastically, "maybe because you're trying to hide her somewhere."

"I'm not trying to hide her," he sniffed, shutting the doors with a bit more force than he'd intended.

Pam raised an eyebrow as she lent against the doorframe, "Really?"

Eric shrugged a shoulder as he turned around, "She's a dog," he said dismissively, "I don't care what you do with her."

Pam looked unconvinced, "Uh-huh."

"One dog is more than enough," he added, watching Clifford uneasily as he appeared next to Pam and started sniffing the air.

"What's in the wardrobe, Eric?"

Eric folded his arms across his chest and stood his ground in front of the wardrobe, "Nothing."

Pam raised both eyebrows, looking amused as Clifford bypassed Eric and started pawing in front of the closed doors. "You sure about that?" she asked as she came into the room.

"Positive."

Pam eyed him suspiciously as she stepped passed him and opened the wardrobe doors, revealing a slightly confused Peaches.

"I must have shut her in there by mistake," Eric said after a moment.

Pam smothered a grin as she turned to face him, "Eric, if you don't want me to give her to Jess you can just say so."

Eric pursed his lips, "She's just a dog," he insisted.

Pam held her hands up in defeat, "All right," she agreed, "I'll just take her to Jess now then," she continued, stooping to pick Peaches up.

She got three steps towards the door before Eric called her back; she turned around slowly, "Yes?" she smirked.

Eric gave a defeated sigh, "I don't want you to take Peaches."

"Because?" Pam prompted with a teasing grin.

Eric glared at her, "Because I want to keep her, happy?" he demanded, stalking over and taking her from Pam.

Pam tried valiantly not to laugh at the sight of her Maker cradling Peaches and stroking her head soothingly. "You should have just said so," she said after a moment.

Eric pulled a face at her and she snickered, "I'll give you two a minute," she teased, scooping up Clifford and walking out the room.

Eric waited until he was certain she was a safe distance away before he looked down at Peaches and cuddled her up to his face. "It's all right, _ma petite_," he whispered, "I won't let her take you."

The sound of Pam's laughter broke the moment and Eric frowned, apparently she wasn't _quite_ out of earshot.


End file.
